Hope from chaos
by Graviton Bomber
Summary: forever wandering, running, hiding, however things will change in the perspective of four survivors when they find somthing that they did'nt think possible, mysterys to unravel, and a new vicious infected roaming the streets. Rewrite of Left 2 Heal
1. Intro to hell

Hey Guys I'm rewriting my old story Left 2 Heal, yeah I am cutting out a few infected but if you want them to make cameo appearances just tell me now yeah the storyline is going to be off but please don't hate me.

* * *

name: richard

eyes: dark blue

Hair: Black, neat

Age: 26

Other. Tall, translates Christopher's sign language

Name: Joshua

eyes: green

Hair: brown, messy

age: 17

Other: wiry, thin brown jacket tan khakis

Name: Christopher

eyes: hazel

hair: light blond

age: 16

Other: baggy yellow gold sweater,blue jeans glasses, thin, mute interested in astronomy.

Name: Susan

Eyes: brown

Hair: straight, blond

Age: 17

Other: blue sweater, blue jeans.

* * *

OMFG that was boring now thats out of the way on with the show, or story, whatever.

* * *

**_Prologue_**

* * *

A man flew down the streets stumbling and muttering to himself.

"No way please don't let this be happening please."

He ran around the corner trying to lose the beast that pursued him.

He came to a halt hearing the creatures growls fading into the distance.

_shuffle _

The man whirled around searching for the source of the sound, his eyes crazed and anxious.

It was a boy around 13 years old his hands behind his back.

'_oh my fucking-come on are you kidding me, scared by a child.' _He thought in relief.

That was until he noticed the bandages. They tightly wrapped around the boys lower face.

The Man strode over to the boy and examined the bandages.

"Kid what happened to your face?"

The boy remained silent, cold, curious blue eyes bore into his soul unblinking, unnerving.

He examined the bandages he looked closer, his eyes went wide as he saw the faint outline of lips, an outline formed by...blood.

"Oh shi..."

The Jockey let out a muffled cackle and rushed towards him with spider-like legs. The Jockeys hands clutched around two sharp pocket knifes.

The man was too slow, the Jockey tackled him and stabbed the knifes into his back.

The man felt the jockey leap off him and looked up.

He opened his mouth in a futile attempt to scream as three sickle-like bones punctured his lungs, and ripped through his torso.

* * *

**_Chapter one_**

**_Evertill street_**

* * *

The four survivors shuffled through the street, Joshua noticed Christopher looking up at the stars intently. He gave grin and slid behind Christopher.

He grabbed Christopher's shoulders yelling "SUPRISE NERD!"

Christopher stumbled back and flailed about a couple of seconds before realizing what was going on.

Christopher shoved Joshua and started making symbols with his hands that if translated by Richard would suggest things like Joshua falling into a hole, scratch that, a hole full of witches.

Susan rolled her eyes and Richard chuckled.

Susan walked over to Joshua and whacked him on the back of his head.

"Cut it out moron." she scolded.

Joshua opened his mouth to respond but Richard held up his hand silencing them. Richards eyes narrowed he heard a rumbling from the other end of the street.

'_Please let that be thunder.' _He thought.

The sound of roaring grew louder and more enraged.  
Joshua's face darkened "oh you are kidding m-"

The survivors rolled out of the way as a chunk of the concrete crashed into the ground sending rubble flying.

Another slab made impact with the street sign. The metal rod impaled itself into the ground a couple of inches from Richard's face. Richard's eyes went wide and his face paled as he eyed the metal rod next to him.

The survivors fled as the roars of the tank joined with the garbled cries of nearby infected who sprinted towards the survivors flailing and screaming in their eternal quest to quell their blood lust.

* * *

If I get at least one review I will continue this please state opinions


	2. churchyard

Thanks to my first reviewer!

Requested OC who will appear in chapters randomly

name: Scarlet Adolfo

eyes: dark brown

Hair: Black neat long and slightly wavy

Age: 18

Clothes; She wears a green vest with a grey tanktop and baggy brown pants with green combat boots.

How she usually kills zombies; She's a sharp shooter, preferably VTRs or bows, and doesnt hesitate to switch to using the back of her gun to kill anything.

Other. Tall, Italian with thick accent, two tattoos. One in calligraphy that says Italy on her shoulder and one that is a wolf that is howling on her lower back.

now on with the show!

* * *

THE CHURCH

* * *

"Come on let us in the fucking safe room!"

"Go away I'm reading twilight!"

Joshua sighed as Richard pleaded with the paranoid man in the safe room.

The man in the safe room inquired "how long have you been in contact with the infected?"

"HMMM let me fucking think we spent FIVE FRICKIN GODDAMN HOURS RUNNING FROM A TANK AND A MOTHER F***ING HORDE I THINK WE CAN PROUDLY STATE THAT WE ARE IMMUNE SO FOR THE LAST TIME LET US-"

*DING DONG DING DONG, DING DONG DING DONG!*

The loud echo of the bell rang through the entire area infected raised their heads, their milky dead white eyes narrowed with rage and they stampeded towards the church.

Susan pulled out her shotgun and started aiming from the hole in the wall into the oncoming mass of infected.

Joshua started holding his weight against the entrance door and grunted as he felt the pounding of feet and fists against his wiry frame.

Richard ran over added his weight against the door and made smart aleck comment about Joshuas weight that was drowned out by the wailing infected. Christopher pulled out a assault rifle and started firing into the far off horde alongside Susan.

* * *

Top of the church

* * *

Scarlet casually sniped at the surrounding infected letting out a small chuckle as she shot down those that were battering franticly at the barracaded window.

She knodded satisfied that she had cleared the back area and aimed into the Horde.

Her eyes narrowed as she saw a slender infected rushing out of the horde stretching out long twitching appendages, she zoomed in and her eyes went wide.

* * *

Survivors

* * *

The creature was insane it ran in a zig zag pattern dodging Susan's aimed shots and cackled as it rushed towards them with short black claws.

It cackled and broke into a full sprint rushing at the door that Richard and Joshua were struggling to keep closed.

Christopher thought frantically '_if it keeps going at that pace then its going to run that door down, then the infected will pour in and we'll be overwhelme-'_

*THOOM!*

The 'speeder' staggered as a bullet made contact with its chest.

*THOOM*

Another bullet pierced its knee and the creature let out a howl.

*THOOM*

The rush (as the group would call them later) started running around as a round of incendiary ammo hit the ground next to it and spread onto its clothes.

It ran around flailing catching nearby common infected on fire in its mad death dash.

The four survivors heard a hissing sound and looked in the direction of the safe room.

"Uh richard that sounds like...propane tanks."

The four survivors ran out of the church frantically as the church blew up sending rubble and wood flying.

Susan ran behind them as another horde approached, a large peice of wood crashed into her and she was trapped under the rubble.

Christopher made a movement to go back to her but was pulled alongside the others as the horde rushed into the area sheilding the trapped Susan from sight.

* * *

Susan watched the fleeing group with pity, another survivor dead, as she jumped over the fence she swore she saw a hunter leaping past her into the churchyard.


	3. New hunt

Disclaimer I do not own Left 4 Dead

* * *

The Three survivors slowed to a stop as the horde turned another corner leaving them in silence.

"Where are they going now?" Joshua muttered.

Christopher sat down on an empty rations box and made half-hearted hand gestures.

Richard's eyes narrowed "I refuse to translate that, Joshua did what was right pulling you back."

Christopher's eyes narrowed and he made more frantic hand gestures.

"I'm not going to argue about this Christopher!"

Christopher opened his mouth and tried to yell, he wanted to be able to shout at Joshua, he hated this he relied on Richard who had just dictated what was expressed, Christopher jumped up and stormed out into the alleyway, Joshua and Richard ran after him.

Joshua muttered under his breath "fucking immature kid, the ungrateful brat." Joshua had known the younger teenager was going to hate him for pulling him back but he was not going to let another of his newfound family die because of an insane bastard with a church bell.

The two stumbled to a halt as they saw Christopher standing still staring at the end of an adjacent alleyway beyond their line of sight.

Joshua stomped over to Christopher and readied his vocal cords for an onslaught of cussing, but he stopped when he smelled something bitter and metallic, copper, he looked in the direction Christopher was looking in and felt his stomach reel. A brutally maimed corpse lay against the wall.

"What the fuck..." Richard whispered as he knelt by the corpse.

He saw two knife wounds cutting into the mans sides, but what disturbed him were the 3 deep cuts that went completely through the mans body almost severing it.

Christopher stumbled over to a wall and fell to his knee's, tears started pouring down off his face colliding with the dirty ground. Joshua knelt and patted him on the back.

"Kid...I'm sorry...I know this is all a lot to deal with...come on kid lets find another safe house."

* * *

The Preyer perched on the table of a darkened living room, serrated flat sickle-like bones protruded groups of three from each side of his arms, (Six per arm) He chuckled from under his red parka as he saw the three survivors walking away from his latest kill, he growled to his helper, a jockey with bandages covering the lower half of its face (From first chapter)

"_More prey, but let's make the hunt last longer this time..."_

* * *

Churchyard

A/N: new OC  
Name: Derek Simuel

Eyes: Dark green

Hair: Short, black

Age: 28

Clothes: He wears a forest camo jacket with matching pants with brown combat boots, forest camo helmet and clear ballistic goggles.

Weapon of choice: M4 assault rifle

Secondary weapon of choice: Beretta 92 handgun

History: Derek was once in the U.S special forces, but his brutality was what got him in trouble. Before the military started to lose control of the situation with the infected, Derek was in charge of finding out who was infected or not, and that often lead to violence as family members tried to cover up that one or more of them weren't infected. Derek often shot those who were infected as well as shooting and torturing those who tried to protect their infected friends and family.  
His commanding officer was going to shoot Derek, but the situation became too much for the military, and most of them were wiped out. Derek managed to escape alive, but now he hunts both the infected and survivors alike as they are all, infected.

Belongs to The awesome Novice writer

* * *

Susan jolted awake as she heard the wood covering her being removed, she looked up and saw the last piece of wreckage being removed revealing a grinning hunter wearing a dark green hoodie.

She waited to be ripped to ribbons but jolted up as she heard a voice that brought a stream of memory's back to her mind.

"You gonna wait there, You better not I went through hell finding you."

She hopefully asked "Anthony...Is that you?"

Anthony her old school mate grinned at her and flicked off his hood "one and the same, it was hell managing to find you but being a hunter with its mind intact has its benefits."

Susan crawled out from underneath the wreckage and opened her mouth to speak but her eyes went wide when she heard an authoritative voice shout from the top of a supply shed "Hey! You there! Are you Infected?"

Susan motioned for Anthony to stand behind her.

"No were immune!"

The man stood up and aimed through his sniper rifle "That was rhetorical I kill both heh heh."

Susan dived down pulling Anthony with her as a bullet imbedded itself in the dirt.

The two started running in a zig zag pattern across the churchyard as the man repeatedly fired.

Susan heard a yell of pain as a gunshot rang through the air. A woman Stood on the wall behind the church with a sniper rifle and fired another bullet in the mans direction.

The man redirected his fire and Susan and Anthony ran out of the churchyard and into an abandoned hotel as the man and woman started shooting one at another, the sound of thunder crackled through the air and heavy drops of rain fell as the gunshots continued to fire away until both shooters retreated.

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter only accepting cameo OC's now main and reacurring characters are closed


End file.
